


To John

by shelleysprometheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, and hopefully a Keats feel, by the wonderfully talented ellipsical, explicit tag for the fic not the poem, the gorgeous words of whiskies neat, wits on tap 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus
Summary: "You watch him, utterly bewitched, as he tilts his head ever so slightly towards the door" ~ whiskies neat, Ellipsical





	To John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [whiskies neat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616085) by [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/pseuds/Ellipsical). 



> Wits on Tap: Sherlock Poetry Remix flash challenge 2018 (the no-strings way)
> 
> There is nothing original here. They are not my words, these heady intoxicating words. They are the gorgeous words of Ellipsical’s whiskies neat, with (hopefully) a nod to the life affirming ripeness of Keats' To Autumn.
> 
> The first thirteen verses, the first thirteen chapters...

**_To John_ **

 

_Syrupy thick sun-stained amber_

_Bleeding indigo_

_Dappled shadows across slate blue shade_

_Crisp crystalline stark thoughts_

_Static fury_

_Deducing iodine inked fingers_

_A calm placid pool_

_Untold fathoms_

_Burn against a soot black window_

 

_Smear of ink and neon pass_

_Stars wheel_

_Ablaze in the dark_

_Hands heavy with blood_

_Lighting struck_

_Beating a traitorous tattoo_

_A low murmured secret_

_Ravelled threads_

_Teasing senses cedar and musk_

 

_Cool river stone taste of the breeze_

_Dries and crackles_

_Street side window sparkles_

_Tantalising torturous almost closeness_

_Bruised with it_

_Throbbing purple tender aching_

_Shushed intimate whisper_

_Knocked loose_

_Sinking down through skin and bone_

 

_Vine of sunlight twisting through_

_Candied summer air_

_A steady liquid pulse_

_Gravel rough lashes lowered_

_Ragged scrape of breath_

_Fretting ribs of fingerprints_

_Strands of hair slipping_

_Chase him back_

_Licking the honey of it_

 

_Warm still air presses_

_A body of song_

_Crickets on the green_

_Blood sharp metallic scent rises_

_Telegraphing need_

_Gathering the disparate parts_

_Golden forged in the light_

_Lucent burnished_

_Quietly into your keeping_

 

_Sweet thick and brackish_

_Honey on charcoal_

_Strong and as clean as black tea_

_Mouth dry tongue ungainly_

_Fault line cracking_

_Breathing hitches shallow and quick_

_Eyes closed lips tingling_

_Languid sprawl_

_Keeping him with you always_

 

_Backlit figure cut from shadow_

_Trapped sunlight_

_Fluorescent slash of light_

_Humid burn singe on skin_

_Soap tingled steam_

_Emanating heat_

_Shape of your mouth_

_Whispered secret_

_Carry it with him always_

 

_Eyes from behind soften the darkness_

_Air rests still_

_Buttery and soft in the lamplight_

_Marks burning darker against rose-gold_

_Each grooved pad_

_Forking and twisting and running blue_

_Warm and pliant and utterly lax_

_At your mercy_

_Building a cathedral out of him_

 

_Magnolia buds, furred and turgid_

_Green shell bulging_

_Strung with longing, alive with it_

_Liquid, blue blistered black, gleaming_

_Cheeks stained scarlet_

_Quickening breath, tripping, skipping_

_Whiskey-gold and glowing_

_Rising up above you_

_Breaking you apart into a hundred-thousand pieces_

 

_Shutting your eyes against him_

_Buy you time, buy you some time_

_Too much_

_Unnatural silence_

_You breathe, you breathe_

_Him before you_

_Calm_

_Lets you be, lets you make yourself safe_

_Home like a blade between your ribs_

 

_Skin under white hands: peach, citron, rose_

_Dark earth ribbed hard_

_Licking over the stone_

_Skin bitten red, marks nibbled_

_Blushed to apricot_

_Splitting the tender flesh of him_

_Chips of glass glazed_

_A cathedral constructed_

_Kneeling on a sandstone floor_

 

_ Fingers sticking tacky, gauzy air _

_ Skin like a salt lick _

_ Thick in your mouth _

_ Roses beneath your knees, blinking at him _

_ Thorn pricked skin _

_ Bare to the heavy air _

_ Lip bitten to rouge _

_ Singed, you shiver _

_ Splintering rays of razor edged light _

_ Grinning down softly _

_ Smeared blur _

_ Muffled through down and cotton _

_ Feather soft darkness _

_ Tongues softly meet _

_ Top sheet whispers I have to go _

_ Mantle you, settle over you _

_ Peaceful, sacred, holy _

_ He is all of these things _


End file.
